Stand up paddle boarding is a popular water sport that can be enjoyed in a variety of bodies of water around the world, such as lakes, rivers and oceans. At least some standup paddle boards allow a user to stand on the standup paddle board and use a paddle to assist in propelling and directing the standup paddle board along the body of water.
In addition, due to the size of most standup paddle boards, including some catamaran style standup paddle boards, changing the direction of travel of the standup paddle board can be difficult. For example, a user of a standup paddle board can expend a significant amount of energy in order to either propel or change the direction of travel of the standup paddle board. Therefore, it can be beneficial for a user to have assistance in at least changing the direction of travel of the standup paddle board in order to at least preserve some of the user's energy and improve the speed and efficiency of the standup paddle board.